Clumsy Catboy
December 11, 2015 |previous = Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem |next = Catboy and Gekko's Robot Rampage}} "Clumsy Catboy" (also known as "Yoyo le pataud" in French) is the second half of the 13th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. Everyone's getting ready to present their science projects today. Connor comes in with his his team's homemade volcano; however, he seems to be slipping and sliding all over the place. But when the rest of the classmates' projects start coming apart, it seems like way too much clumsiness to be coincidental. Now, it's up to the PJ Masks to find out who's behind it all. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo *Teacher *Cameron *Marie *Jenny *Billy The teacher is checking the students' science projects in a classroom. Connor is the last to arrive with his group's (Greg and Amaya) science project - a volcano model. He tries to fit it through the door but it won't budge, causing his friends to tell him to watch out. He finally manages to get it through, but steps into a wastebasket in the process, causing him to slip and slide around the classroom, but still managing to safely get it onto the table. However, he then accidentally leans on the project, sending it flying, but Greg and Amaya manage to catch it. Amaya mentions Connor being exceptionally clumsy. The camera cuts to the rest of the classroom, with the other students being equally clumsy, and Greg and Amaya are the only ones that aren't clumsy. One of the projects, a mini rocket ship/firework model sets off, trailing pink smoke everywhere, and the trio leaves the classroom to discuss the situation. Connor denies being clumsy and claims it's only the other kids. Amaya deduces that all this clumsiness couldn't possibly be entirely a coincidence and that it must be the work of a villain, and with that, the PJ Masks wait until night to transform and begin the mission. At the HQ, Catboy trips on his tail but manages to stay on his feet. The footage from that day reveals that it's not just Catboy and his classmates that are clumsy, but almost everyone else in the city! Owlette wonders what is making everyone so clumsy, and Catboy replies, saying he doesn't know and that they must feel terrible being so clumsy. And with that, he trips again, this time falling. Gekko then points out a green laser shooting from the other side of town, caught on the footage. They decide to take the Cat Car and Catboy trips yet again, bouncing everywhere like a ping pong ball, and lands in the Cat Car headfirst. Gekko suggests that they take the Gekko-Mobile instead, and Owlette agrees. Catboy denies again, saying that the way he landed was his "new hurry-up technique." Owlette and Gekko exchange worried glances and the PJ Masks buckle up and are off. However, the Cat Car will not drive straight and keeps bumping into trash cans, finally stopping with a U-turn. Gekko spots and points out Romeo's Laboratory meaning the villain of the day, or in this case, night, must be none other than Romeo! He spots the PJ Masks as well, and Catboy attempts to go after him with Cat Speed, but the Cat Car ends up going backwards, and eventually spinning in random directions. Gekko decides to try and get out in order to "protect them outside the Cat Car." Owlette tries the same thing. Catboy says there is no need, but accidentally presses the roof button instead, causing it to close and Owlette accidentally hits her head against it. Catboy then, again accidentally, pushes the "catapult" button, and Gekko quickly uses "Super Lizard Grip" to climb up a lamppost to avoid getting hit by the super vehicle. Romeo sees this as the perfect opportunity to zap Gekko, which reveals the three functions of the Clumsy Ray; "Slippy-Trippy," "Twisty Turny," and he chooses "Fumble Fingers." Gekko gets zapped by the ray, disabling "Super Lizard Grip" and causing him to slide off of the lamppost. Owlette flies over and Catboy runs over to Gekko and accidentally bumps into him, and denies being clumsy yet again, saying he was "just checking in to see if Gekko was okay from down here." Gekko gives Owlette a confused look, and Catboy decides to change the subject by asking what's going on. Gekko mentions that he can't hold onto the pole anymore. Romeo interrupts and says that it's because he gave him "Fumble Fingers," allowing Catboy to figure out that Romeo's newest invention is the Clumsy Ray. Romeo reveals his current plan of using it to make everyone else clumsy to take over the world. Owlette tells Catboy that him not admitting to his own clumsiness is the reason Gekko had been zapped in the first place. Catboy says that he isn't clumsy, and attempts to disable the ray, tripping and sliding but managing to get to the top of the Mobile Lab. However, he slips off soon after and lands on the street with a thud. A pink ray attempts to shoot them, just barely missing Owlette. Romeo continues attempting to zap her, missing every time. Gekko says that he and Catboy have to protect Owlette, as she is the only one who hadn't been hit yet. Gekko attempts to climp up a sign, deciding to use it to reflect the ray, but he slides off and Catboy tries to help him up, but trips on his tail yet again, causing both of them to fall and crash into Owlette, and she gets zapped too! Romeo says that he had given her "Twisty Turny" which takes away Owlette's ability to fly in a straight line again, or stop, and she crashes into Gekko. Romeo adds in that all three of the PJ Masks are clumsy now, and that Catboy had been zapped first, the night before while he was asleep. Romeo then drives away from them. Catboy stands there embarrassed as he can no longer deny being clumsy, and so admits it, and it's finally time to be a hero! They attempt to give each other high-fives, but all trip instead. With one switch of Catboy's cat symbol screen, they are driving after Romeo yet again, this time concentrating very hard, but this makes the clumsiness even worse. Eventually they arrive at the park with Romeo, and come to a stop. Catboy pushes random buttons, causing the vehicle to go out of whack and accidentally hits the "eject" button and Gekko is shot out, along with the seat. Luckily, it comes with a parachute and he lands safely. Catboy and Owlette jump out of the out-of-control Cat Car, and it moves toward the Mobile Lab. He manages to dodge it, though, and the Mobile Lab crashes. Romeo accidentally presses random buttons on the control panel, and all three types of rays reflect off of the lampposts, hitting Romeo in the process. He gets out, slipping and sliding everywhere as well. Catboy says that he'll have to reverse the effects now that he's clumsy too. Romeo refuses to destroy it, however, which reveals how to reverse the effects. Romeo tries to take back what he said to make it seem like that wasn't what he meant, but they aren't buying it. The PJ Masks decide to use their clumsiness to destroy the ray, which ends up succeeding and hitting the lampposts, creating a beautiful and brief light show and reversing the effects. The PJ Masks attempt a high-five again, but trip yet again, as the effects had not fully worn off yet. Romeo angrily drives away, saying he'll get them next time. They exclaim their signature catchphrase, "PJ Masks, all shout hooray. 'cause in the night, we saved the day!" and finally manage to give each other high-fives, this time succeeding. The next morning, everyone is back to normal with their science projects. Of course, Connor is still clumsy, but not as much as before. He moves their volcano model to the other side of the classroom, accidentally bumping into Cameron, causing the two projects to fly across the room. Several students manage to catch the pieces for Cameron's project, but the volcano model lands on the ground. It doesn't seem to be broken, however. Connor finally admits again to being clumsy, everyone has a good laugh, and the episode ends. *''This episode teaches that it is good to be honest.'' *In this episode, Romeo introduces his Clumsy Ray. *The PJ Masks use their clumsiness to defeat Romeo. Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Lienne Sawatsky-written Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dan Williams-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo